Just a kiss
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: Snape is lurking around after hours, he finds the head boy and head girl of task. R&R onesided LilyXSeverus Lily/James. Nothing to do with Lady antebellums' song.


**Just a Kiss**

**LilyXSeverus & Lily/James**

Severus Snape walked through the halls of Hogwarts alone, He was supposed to be in bed- For it was after curfew- But he didn't care. You see Severus was in love, He was deeply and passionately in love. Though his love was IN love with another, another who went by the name of James Potter. Her name though,

Was Lily Evans.

She had the most gorgeous red hair that fell down her back like fire; the deepest of green eye's that you could practically see her soul though. Not to mention that she had an amazing body. Just saying'.

You see, Severus liked to torture himself by going out of his way to see the red-haired flower. Sneaking out after hours were one of many was that Severus got in trouble with the head girl and boy- who had now been dating for about 6 months now. Just about as long as his terrible depression.

He knew lily's schedule up and down. He heard a giggle from down the hall, some yelling and heavy and light footsteps that were perfectly in-sync. Severus walked down the hall and looked to see where the noise was coming from.

The head boy and girl.

Lily was running away from James, Severus was almost very happy about that. But then James Took Lily into his arms and hugged her from behind, Lily giggled with glee. Severus was trying hard not to cry, or vomit at this point.

"JAMES!" Lily Squealed as the head boy began to tickle Severus' precious Lily-Flower "Let me go!" She squealed again, She tried to twist in James' arms but just sent them flailing into the post opposite to Severus.

"Never" James whispered to Lily, she smiled as she gazed up into his eyes. The next, He knew was coming. Though he still hated to see it.

They kissed.

Severus thought it would be a quick and short kiss, but was horribly mistaken when the kiss became deeper and more passionate. They pulled away after the longest 5 minutes of Severus' life.

"Lily I love you" James whispered. _She wouldn't say it back, No she didn't mean it. She didn't love him, she loved me. She promised to always love me. _

"I love you James" Lily whispered back, Severus took a deep jagged breath in.

"Lily, I know we have only been dating for a few months but I feel like I have loved you for much longer" James told her, Staring into the orbs that Severus' so desperately wanted to look into his own.

"I know but, what are you getting at?" Lily stared back into his eyes with confusion. _No! Not that anything but that! Please Lily I love you! Why can't you see it! Why do you love him! Why can't it be me? Why? Why? WHY!_

"Lily, When we get out of Hogwarts" James stared reaching into his pocket. Severus didn't want to see this, but his feet didn't move. He pulled out a black velvet box, and got down on one knee. Lily breathed in a breath of shock, tears now running down her face. _Lily say no! Please! We could be so happy together! PLEASE! _

"Lily Evans, Will you do me the immense honour of becoming Lily Potter?" James asked, Lily took a deep breath in, and breathed a jagged on out. She waited 10 long seconds before answering:

"Yes" All three breathed out, Lily and James In joy, and Severus in horror. Lily got down on her knees; she kissed James Lightly on the lips- both of them smiling brighter than the sun. She placed her forehead on his as he slipped on the ring. Severus finally had the strength to turn around and walk- no run- away. He ran down to the dungeons, away from his friends- Avery, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. All Drunkenly screaming:

"Severusss what's uppp Mann?"

He ran to his bedroom and lay on his bed. The second kiss was worst then the first, The first was Just passionate- that any two people with the right hormones could produce. The second was just that.

Just A kiss.

It was heart-warming, loving, and full of undivided and unadulterated love. It also sealed Severus' fate, he then wrote a letter with four words

"_I'll do it"_

_~Snape _

It was then sent to the rising dark lord.

It was just a kiss, but it was also a heart break.

**Hope you liked it! Please check out my other HP Marauder's era one-shots! Reviewer's s get E-Cookies! I always loved Lily & Sev's Relationship so I might post another one soon, till' the next time I bid you Farwell.**

**~FRG**


End file.
